


Sketches From a Marriage: Thanksgiving 2018

by alby_mangroves



Series: Art for the 4 Minute Window series [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Cat got your tongue Steve, Drawing, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, If the summary was the tin, M/M, Post-Coital, or better yet don't, spit it out already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:58:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: Bucky was just lolling back against the plaid sofa with his pants open, waiting to hear whatever Steve was going to say. Except Steve had no idea what he wanted to say.aka: I don't even know how they get out of bed, ever.





	Sketches From a Marriage: Thanksgiving 2018

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * Inspired by [At Sixes and Sevens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716458) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> Thank you, Ces, for your continuing dedication to this outstanding series ♥
> 
> Happy Turkey, everyone who's celebrating!

 

 

**[on Tumblr](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/180431359709/bucky-was-just-lolling-back-against-the-plaid-sofa) **

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] At Sixes and Sevens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924704) by [RevolutionaryJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo)




End file.
